Save Me
by Saranwyn
Summary: Aikawa drags Akihiko to a club to look for "inspiration" but what he finds there is not at all what he was looking for. When he meets a seventeen year old boy that is hiding a dark secret...you know what, this summary is failing. AU of Junjo Romantica yaoi, smut, dark themes, violence, non-con, language (possibly), drug abuse (possibly), and general kinkiness.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics - Thought_ **Bold - emphasized**

I don't own JR or any of the characters; I just like to play with them. Reviews are appreciated, but if you hate the story, just don't read it - it's way cooler than reading it and then flaming it in reviews and/or PM's.

* * *

_What the **Hell** am I doing here?_ Usami Akihiko, famous novelist, wondered grumpily. Answer: he'd been dragged by his editor to some club to "get inspiration" for one of his books. Really, the place was disgusting. It wasn't the smell of sex or shameless presentation of the dancer's bodies that repelled him. It was how completely public it was. Most people thought that if you were gay, your relationships were purely sexual and often public, any guy would do, and the world could all suck it if everyone saw. That is **not** what it was for Akihiko. Akihiko was gay – and yes, he'd been in a few sexual relationships, but no he did not consider them to be "public" affairs, and he honestly had been **trying **to fall in love each time – he just couldn't do it.

He winced as someone on a couch a little bit away moaned in relief and probably came into his own pants. He closed his eyes against the pulsating lights and deafening music. The bass vibrated in his skull and the rest just made his head hurt. He wanted to get out of there. _That's it – I am never writing a club scene, again,_ he thought decidedly. The author hadn't touched his drink, nor had he paid any attention to the dancers. He just wanted to be home, curled up with Suzuki-chan – his giant teddy bear – fast asleep in his own, blissfully dark room.

"Open your eyes, Usami-sensei. You're here for inspiration!" his editor, Aikawa Eri snapped, cuffing him over the head. The man sighed and combed his fingers through his ashy-brown hair, opening his eyes. "Now…see anyone you like?"

"No."

"You haven't even looked!" Akihiko's eyes scanned the dancers, skipping over each of them disinterestedly. Then, he caught sight of someone on the dance floor.

"Are all the dancers up on those stages?"

"Except the lap dancers and private dancers, yeah. Why?" Akihiko leaned forward a little to observe the one that had caught his eye. It was a boy, probably a little young to be in an establishment like this. He had messy, brown hair and bright green eyes, which were lidded seductively. He wore a tight, black, leather shirt that exposed more of his stomach than it covered, and fishnet gloves. His pants – red leather – hugged his hips tightly enough to provoke imagination. On his feet he wore heavy, black boots. The boy seemed pretty lithe, twisting and turning to the music, his hands above his head, his lips parted with a flash of pink tongue darting out ever once in a while. He moved as if the music were making love to him, rolling his hips and tossing his head in ecstasy. And his face was flushed from dancing, making him seem even more lustful. It was possibly the most erotic thing Akihiko had ever seen.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes caught with Akihiko's and held, purple and green completely locked in each other. Then those eyes flitted away and that face turned away to another man who was standing a bit behind the boy, watching him hungrily. _And of course he's already taken,_ Akihiko rued. The man, a dark-haired man with narrow, brown eyes, glanced at Akihiko and then nodded to the boy, who stopped dancing and sauntered over to him.

"See something you like?" he asked in a soft, purring voice. Akihiko noticed the redness of his cheeks increase. _The boy's not flushed from exertion…he's blushing from embarrassment, _the author realized.

"Why do you ask?" he replied.

"4800 yen for two hours, and you can do anything you want," the boy replied, again trying to sound seductive, but Akihiko could tell he was strained. The author's brows creased slightly.

"You work for the club?"

"No…I'm a…private contractor. Look, you want some or not? I-I…" he paused to take a deep breath, as if just catching his breath after dancing for so long. "I've got other customers to find if you don't." Aikawa cast the author a meaningful glance before returning her eyes to a male stripper not too far off.

"Alright then." Akihiko reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet before selecting out exactly twice the amount requested. "Make it four hours."

"Alright, baby, I'm yours for the night." Akihiko's eyes narrowed again. _There it was again…right when he called me baby…he's putting on an act. Why is he doing this?_ The older man stood and grabbed his arm, dragging the boy off to one of the back rooms kept for the patrons' usage. He shoved the boy inside inside and shut the door.

"What's your name?" he demanded. He turned to find him standing there, a barely-suppressed expression of fear on his face. "What's your name?"

"Takashi Misaki, s-sir."

"What are you doing here?"

"Working, what does it look like? Look, did you pay 9600 yen just to talk?"

"If I did, that's not your problem, now, is it?" Misaki shook his head. "Sit down." The bed creaked as the boy obeyed. "Why are you doing this? You clearly don't want to."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that fearful expression just a second ago, I'm talking about the strain in your voice, the embarrassment painted all over your cheeks. And yet you're doing this work, so my guess is that you feel you have no other option."

"L-look, this really isn't your business."

"I know." Misaki blinked.

"O-oh…" _Then why is he getting into all this mess?_ The boy wondered. "Y-you're really not getting your money's worth, right now." Akihiko sighed and leaned back against the door. Oh, yes, the boy was cute, that was for sure. He was adorable, and the sex-hungry part of Akihiko that hadn't had any physical, human contact for over four months – and no sexual contact or release for more than a year – was acutely aware of it, but something about the boy was off, and it was bothering the hell out of the author.

"How old are you?"

"S-seventeen."

"A minor. How'd you get in here?"

"It's not that hard. I-I've been working joints like this for a while."

"A while?"

"None of your business how long." The boy glanced up at him and then away, again. _What's he waiting for?_ He wondered. _Now that we're done talking, does he want me to seduce him?_ He swallowed hard and stood up. "You ready to get your money's worth, babe?" He took a slow step forward, acutely aware of the tent pitching itself in the other man's pants. He bit his lip and shot a shy glance up at him. "Or maybe I shouldn't be so forward?" The older man swallowed. _There it is. He likes that…_ "What should I call you?"

"Usami is fine," came the hoarse reply as the boy took another, slow step towards the man. "Should I call you Misaki or Takashi?"

"W-whatever you want is fine…Usami-sama." He took the third and final step to bring them face to face. It was only then that he realized how much shorter he was, compared to this "Usami-sama," having to crane his neck up to look into his face. He felt his blush grow and tried to suppress it. "M-may I touch you…Usami-sama?" The author nodded wordlessly and the boy lifted his hand and brushed it over his chest. "Y-you dress well…this must be a pretty expensive suit." He slid his hand under the jacket. Akihiko let out a long, deep sigh.

"I'm going to need more than that…to satisfy me," he growled lowly, his raw need taking over. He wrapped his hands around the boy's thin waist, propelling him backwards to the bed. "I'm not usually a proponent…of being flamboyant…about this kind of thing…" he admitted between kissing the boy's neck. "But it's been a long time since I've gotten any…" He felt the boy swallow hard and begin to unbutton his shirt for him. Akihiko rumbled his approval but took over, anyways. Within minutes, he had them both stripped.

"You said anything I want. Did you-?"

"Anything…you want." Akihiko kissed him roughly on the mouth, pure need taking over any sense of rationality he had left. His hands slid up and down the boy's lithe body, seeking as much contact as possible. Misaki arched and writhed beautifully beneath him, his breath coming in deep and hard, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Open your eyes." Hesitant obedience. "Spread your legs." Again, obedience. Akihiko rewarded him with a searing kiss, his tongue exploring the younger's mouth. "Hold onto me." Those thin, graceful arms wrapped around his neck, fingers curling into his hair. Akihiko held three fingers to the boy's lips. No order needed to be said, this time. They were obediently taken into that hot, kiss-bruised mouth and thoroughly coated in saliva. The author withdrew them, replacing them with his own mouth while they wandered their way down to the boy's entrance. "You ever done this before?" A nod. He pushed one finger in. Misaki gasped, arching completely off the bed. "You're so sensitive…Mi-sa-ki," Akihiko purred, adding a second finger. In his lust-hazed mind, it didn't occur to him that the boy seemed to adjust pretty quickly – especially for someone his age. It wasn't long before he'd added a third finger.

"Ahh!" Misaki cried out as his client's finger found his prostate.

"Beautiful." Akihiko withdrew his fingers and lined himself up. "I'll try to go slow," he promised, not really wanting to hurt the boy. He began to slide in, again too far gone to woner about how easily the boy's body accommodated his length. As soon as he was all the way in, he pulled back out to the tip and slammed back in, again. Misaki moaned and twisted, so that on the next thrust, he hit his prostate.

"Ah! Th-there!"

"Mmm…keep moaning for me," Akihiko instructed, continuing to plough into the body beneath him. "Scream for me."

"Ahhh! Oh! U-Usami-s-san!" The author now put his lips right up against Misaki's ear and whispered.

"Now come for me." And, obedient as ever, Misaki came with a wordless cry, clamping around Akihiko's member in jerking spasms that brought him to his own completion. The novelist almost collapsed after he came down from his high, managing to roll to the side to not land on Misaki just in time. They lay there together in silence for a while before getting up, washing up in the attached bathroom, and getting dressed. Throughout the entire thing, the boy had been blushing profusely, so Akihiko figured he'd had enough and turned to leave.

"You still have time," Misaki reminded him as he went to the door. Akihiko paused and nodded. He had a lot of time left, actually.

"Alright, come on." The boy followed him out to the dance floor. The author bent and kissed his mouth one more time. "You're really cute, kid. You should get out of this business. Consider the extra a tip. I'm done wit you." He went back to his seat and sat down. _I feel so disgusting, _he thought. _Doing it with a kid…someone I don't love or even know at all. _He scoffed and shook his head. It didn't help that the sex had not just been good, it had been mind blowing. It was as if the kid could read his mind and knew just what he wanted and when he wanted it. _Takashi Misaki, huh? Girly name if I ever heard one. Suits him though. Cute kid._

Several hours later, Akihiko finally managed to convince Aikawa that they'd gotten all the "inspiration" that was to be had and it was best if they started home. They were just at the door when he noticed Misaki leaving with a man – the same man he'd been dancing with, earlier. Now, the look on the boy's face was one of complete and total fear, not even trying to be masked. The man grabbed Misaki by his hair.

"Money," he growled. Misaki fished the money Akihiko had given him out of his pocket and handed it to the man, who whistled. "You must have really shown him a good time to get such a good tip. Think he might become a regular?"

"I-I don't know. I've never seen him here, before."

"You didn't snatch his wallet did you?"

"N-no."

"Good. I can't afford that kind of trouble, and you know what would happen if you cause me trouble, right?"

"I know." The man grinned and smoothed his fingers through Misaki's hair.

"Good boy," he whispered. "I don't want to have to punish you, you know. And since you were so good today, why don't I give you a little reward? Tonight, I'll let you suck me off, eh? How does that sound?" Misaki flinched. "Well?!"

"Th-thank you, sir." Akihiko's jaw clenched, but before he could go talk to the man, someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He spun. It was one of the guards from the club.

"Look. I know you mean well, sir. But…take it from me. You don't want to get involved with that mess. The guy's immune from the law, and anything you do will only result in that poor boy getting punished, if you catch my meaning."

"Who is he?"

"No idea. All I know is that one time he shot a guy, the police came, looked at him, and walked away."

"And the boy?"

"Beats me."

"How long has he been…working…here?"

"I don't know, I'm new here." Akihiko nodded and looked away, taking a deep breath. Then, he went to his car and drove away.

* * *

Hey, I'm working on two other stories, and I told myself I'd finish them before I got started on another, but then this chapter practically wrote itself and refused to get out of my head, so here it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihiko sat at his desk, staring at his computer screen. After two days of unsuccessfully trying to get Misaki and his terrified face out of his head, he'd decided to see what he could find on him. What he found made his stomach knot. Takashi Misaki was a seven-year-old boy who'd been proclaimed a missing person, was never found, and later was declared dead. There was a man suspected of kidnapping the boy, but no proof was ever found, and he was never even charged – much less arrested or convicted. The man's name was Fukui Keiji. (A/N: I couldn't find anyone in the actual anime/manga evil enough to be this guy, so I made up my own dude, which is something I generally try not to do, especially in AU's) When Akihiko searched him, he came up with a picture of a younger version of the man he'd seen with Misaki. The author's stomach knotted. He felt like he was about to be sick. _That poor kid…is being pimped out by that bastard…_He stood up, running his fingers through his hair. Then, without another word, he changed, printed off the articles, and left.

Half an hour later saw him in the red-lights district in front of the club he'd gone to with Aikawa. Taking a deep breath, he paid the guard at the front door and slipped in. His eyes scanned the room, searching for signs of the attractive, young prostitute. Nothing. He walked over the bar and leaned against it.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" the bartender asked.

"I'm looking for someone. His name is Misaki. He's pretty young – seventeen – has messy, brown hair and bright green eyes. Really sexy."

"Oh, him. Yeah, wait another half hour and he'll show up."

"He comes every day?"

"Most days. He occasionally misses a few – you know – when the clients are too rough the night before." Akihiko's stomach clenched.

"Yeah, I get it." He sat down. "Has no one ever tried to help that kid?"

"Well, actually a number of people have called the cops, but…"

"I heard. They don't do anything."

"So really…our hands are pretty well tied. That man…he's bad news. I've seen him kill people – or have them killed – for the smallest things. It's an unfortunate truth, sir, but there's really no helping that poor kid. The best thing that's coming for him is that by the time he hits thirty or so, he'll probably be so broken and by that time old enough that no one will want him that his…his owner – let's be frank – will hopefully just toss him out."

"More likely kill him."

"Is that so bad? Look…I see that kid and I almost want to kill him out of pity, myself. Of course, that would be if I didn't value my own life, which I do. Can I get you something to drink while you wait?"

"Water."

"Wow…alright then." He got the author his water and moved on to another customer. After a while, Akihiko caught sight of Misaki coming into the club. He stood up abruptly and walked over to the boy, reaching for his wallet. Keiji smirked hungrily from behind the boy, who was staring at Akihiko in shock.

"How much to buy the whole night?" the ashy-haired man asked, his eyes locking with Keiji's. The "businessman" pondered the question a moment.

"20,000 yen," he decided. Akihiko took out his wallet and paid up, not really caring that he was wasting his money. The man's brows lifted in surprise but Akihiko was already grabbing Misaki and dragging him away. He went to a back room and shoved the boy inside…before he realized he'd completely terrified him, and he now stood there, shaking like a newborn kitten left out in the rain.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to scare you." He turned and locked the door. "Sit down on the bed." Misaki obeyed, clearly still nervous. Akihiko took out the articles he'd printed off and handed them to the boy. "Take a look at those." Shaking hands accepted them and shocked, wide eyes stared at them. "That was you…wasn't it?" No reaction. The author walked over to sit beside the young prostitute. "That's why you're doing this…that man…he's making you, and because you don't even really exist, anymore, he can do anything to you – not to mention, he's obviously got police on his payroll." The silence was enough to tell him he was right. "God, I feel like such a bastard, taking advantage of that."

"Don't." Misaki's voice was little more than a whisper, barely audible. "Of all the people…that have ever bought me…you're the only one…that didn't force me. I-I offered that night. I seduced you."

"Why?"

"I…I didn't know what else to do."

"You don't have to do anything, with me, okay?" He nodded.

"W-why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to. Do I need another reason?"

"Umm…no…I guess not." They lapsed into silence.

"You look tired. Why don't you get some sleep. We have enough time." Misaki blinked up at him and then obediently crawled into bed, huddling down beneath the blankets. The author scooted over to sit beside him but made no move to touch the boy. _What are you doing, Akihiko?_ He asked himself. _Even if you spare him one night…what difference does that make? And you can't actually afford to do this every night for the rest of his life._ He exhaled deeply, staring at the boy's sleeping form.

Misaki turned over, revealing his face to the interested author, who frowned slightly when he saw the blatant fear written on the boy's face. _Even when he sleeps,_ he thought. Yet he was sure a comforting hand on the boy's cheek or head wasn't about to help. The boy continued to toss about, but not once did he utter a sound other than a low whimper. As the boy's apparent nightmare seemed to get worse, however, Akihiko decided it was time to wake him up at least for a little bit.

"Misaki," he called softly. And then a little louder, "Misaki!"

"Nii-san!" The boy cried out as his eyes snapped open, staring straight at the author, who sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not your Nii-san. I'm sorry."

"Usami-sama."

"You were having a nightmare."

"Y-yes. Thank you…for waking me up."

"Do you want to try to go back to sleep at all? You still have time."

"No…no, it's okay." The brunette sat up. "Why…why did you buy a night with me last time. I saw you. You weren't interested in anyone else…are you a pedophile?"

"It's not that."

"But you're gay, right?"

"Yes. I normally prefer men my age, but I saw you and…you captivated me. And the next thing I know, you're sauntering over to me offering something I was having a hard time resisting."

"What was that? Because when we first went into that back room, you didn't seem interested in anything other than talking."

"A chance to get closer to you. Besides, you were adorable…but it was clear that you were terrified." Misaki swallowed hard and nodded.

"But then I tempted you…"

"Yes, you did."

"I…I wish I hadn't."

"I'm sorry for allowing myself to be tempted." The boy chuckled softly, humorlessly, and shook his head.

"Not your fault, anyways. Anyone in your position would've done the same. When you came today…were you thinking that maybe I might…do it again?"

"No. No, I wasn't thinking or wanting that at all. I'd feel horrible, doing that to you while you're forced to work like this…forced to live like this."

"No one's ever…" Misaki swallowed hard. "No one's ever acted like this…towards me." A tear slipped down his cheek. "Y-you're so k-k-kind to me."

"Shh…don't cry." This only made the boy sob harder.

"I c-c-can't help it. O-once I g-g-get started…I ca-can't stop!" Suddenly, Akihiko found the boy's face pressed into his shoulder as he sobbed. "W-wh-why are you so k-k-k-kind to me?" Hesitantly, the author put his arms around Misaki, rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles.

"Shhh…shhh…" He couldn't really say anyone in his position would've done the same, and he couldn't explain why else he was kind to the boy. He didn't see himself as being particularly kind, just humane. He let the boy cry the tears he'd been waiting ten years to shed. He let him pour his sorrow and pain and desolation into him until he could cry no more, and then he just held him and rocked him and let him calm down. It was a long, long while before Misaki sat back, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"Don't be. I came to give you relief…at least for this one night…"

"Th-thank you. Why…for me?"

"Well, money's not really an issue, so it's not a big deal."

"It is…it's far more than anyone else had done for me ever since…" the boy swallowed hard and let Akihiko infer the rest of the sentence. The author smiled sadly.

"No one deserves what happened to you."

"When I was seven…I was at the store…with my brother, Takahiro. H-he sent me to get f-flowers…for our parents' graves. I went and that's when…that man came and grabbed me. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth and nose so I couldn't breathe. I passed out, and when I woke up, I was in his bed…naked. He told me…he was going to teach me how to work. I-I was so afraid, but there was nothing I could do. At first, he just made me use my hand and mouth. Most mornings I threw up because he made me swallow so much…so much semen. God, it went on forever. Then, when I was nine, he u-used my b-backside for the first time. I still remember he came home, drunk and angry about something…he just yanked off his clothes, chained me to his bed with my face down – I didn't know what was happening, he'd never wanted me face down before – and then he put **it** in me…with no preparation or anything. After that, it was like the floodgates had opened. He taught me every kink and fetish, every position, the way to moan, how to read my partner and know what they want before even they know, even how to force myself to orgasm. When I was ten, he started bringing me to different clubs, whatever clubs would take a boy my age. Of course, he was connected, so most of them would overlook their policies – if they had any – for him."

"Oh, Misaki…I'm so sorry…"

"Sometimes I can hardly remember how long it's been. Everything just blurs together, after all this time. E-except you. I usually can't remember the name or face of anyone who buys me for a night, even for a day, but you…you I remembered. I-I don't want to forget you."

"You won't. I'll come visit you as often as I can. I promise."

"Y-you will?" A light of hope timidly touched the boy's face.

"You have my word."

"Thank you…thank you so much…" Misaki hugged the author, again, nuzzling his face into his chest. This time, Akihiko was a little more confident, returning the embrace. The boy felt fragile and slight, like a trembling bird, in his arms, thin arms and nearly emaciated body so delicate he could crush him just by holding him too tightly. "Usami-sama…"

"Misaki. I'm so sorry…I can't do more." He couldn't explain the drive he had to protect this boy. Maybe it was that he had never met someone as desolate as he was, but it truly broke his heart to see him in this position. He stroked the boy's hair until he fell asleep, again. With a small smile, he laid him down and tucked him in and waited for their time to be up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry for the wait on the update, as well as the short chapter. I just...I couldn't write any more of this scene...it was killing me. Sadly, I was also grinning like a buffoon while writing this, which calls into question my sanity. Well, anyways, here it is, now. Enjoy! Please review, tell me what you like, what you don't...I think this is about as dark/violent as it gets, so it won't get any worse than this, so if you're fine with reading this, the rest of the story will be okay.

* * *

Misaki jumped as the door slammed shut. He looked up to see his master standing there, a box in his hands. The boy squeezed his eyes shut as the man set the box down, stalked across the room, stripped him, and manhandled him into whatever position he wanted – face down, hips lifted, cheek pressed into the pillow. Rough hands grabbed his wrists, yanked them to the headboard, where some chains were waiting, and secured them tightly. Chains were also added to his ankles to keep his legs spread.

"Did you enjoy your time with that **Akihiko**, today?" he sneered. The boy shivered. As the author had promised, he came to visit often – it was only a matter of time before Keiji had guessed they weren't actually doing anything sexual. "You know, I see that delighted look on your face every time you see him…it burns me up." Suddenly something was taken from the box shoved in his face. "Open your eyes!" The boy's watery, emerald eyes cracked open. It was a magazine, open to a page with a picture of Akihiko. "Stare at it. Don't take your eyes off that picture, boy."

"W-why are you doing this?" Misaki chanced a whisper.

"What did you say? Did you just question me?!"

"N-no, sir!" Misaki stared at the picture, praying it would give him comfort – but he hoped in vain. In fact, staring at that photo, he felt even more desolate and alone, knowing that here, the author could never reach him. He heard something else being removed from the box but didn't dare look up until his master crossed the room – when he chanced a glance sideways and saw him plugging something in.

"You know…these portable hotplates are really handy…" Keiji noted idly, seeming to have completely forgotten Misaki and his "offence." He sat down on the edge of the bed and turned on the hotplate he had on the nightstand. The master removed a signet ring he always wore and dropped it onto the hotplate before combing his fingers through Misaki's hair. "Tell me, do you know what classical conditioning is?" Silence. That hand tugged hard on his hair.

"No! No! I don't!"

"It's when you pair a neutral stimulus – say the image of a certain author – with another – say the pain of punishment – in order to cause the reaction to the first stimulus to match that of the second. The first person to demonstrate this was Pavlov, in his work with his dogs." Misaki whimpered softly. _He's going to make me scared of Akihiko? Why? Why does he hate me…so much?_ Keiji ran his fingers through Misaki's hair, again. "I just gave you knowledge, Misaki. Don't be ungrateful. Knowledge, they say, is the greatest gift."

"Th-thank you…Sensei."

"Oh…I think we're ready to start. Now…you have been a very bad boy, seeing that author like that. I think…you've forgotten who you belong to." He used a pair of tongs – also taken from the box – to pick up the signet ring.

"N-no. No I haven't forgotten, Master. AHHH!" The boy screamed as the ring seared down on his shoulder.

"I think you have. You smile whenever you see him…shouldn't that be something you do for me? After all, I'm the one that feeds you and houses you, clothes you, teaches you, disciplines you, takes care of you…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Misaki sobbed. The ring was removed and dropped onto the nightstand.

"No…Misa-kun. You know it gives me no pleasure to do this, but bad behavior must be punished. I'm going to remind you…who you belong to." The man now removed a scalpel from the box. "Look at the picture." The boy forced his eyes open, staring through his tears at the image of the man who could do him no good. Another scream tore from his throat as the blade came down, carving deeply into his back. "Scream for me, Misa-kun." And Misaki couldn't help but oblige, screaming his throat sore. Finally, Keiji drew the knife away and sat back to admire his work. His own name, dripping red against that creamy skin, written large enough to stretch all the way across the boy's back.

"Please," Misaki sobbed. "No more. Please!"

"Misa…I've been very careful not to damage you, all these years. I've left you unscarred, but it seems that being the ungrateful, little boy you are, you took advantage of that. I won't let you forget who owns you, who holds power over your life. That's **me**, Misa-kun. Who owns you? Say it!" The demand was accompanied by a harsh yank of his hair.

"You! You do! Master! You and only you!" Misaki cried.

"This man-!" A finger jabbed the magazine. "He is nothing! He can do nothing for you!" Keiji picked up a riding crop, which he always kept near the bed and brought it down across his slave's back. SMACK! SMACK! "What is he to you?"

"He's nothing! Please stop! He's nothing!"

"Tell me you hate him." SMACK!

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Anything to get the pain to stop. Blow after blow after blow rained down on his back. "Please! Master!" And then Misaki tried the last thing he could think of. "I LOVE YOU!" he sobbed out. "YOU!" The stinging lashes stopped.

"Oh, Misaki…" Keiji crooned. "My Misa-kun…you're just so beautiful…I want you all for myself."

"I'm yours. Only yours…please, n-no more," the boy whispered brokenly. The man now dropped the riding crop and moved to kneel behind Misaki.

"Yes…now I will reward you." The boy's stomach clenched in hatred and fear and disgust, but he just nodded.

"Th-thank you, Master." He heard the clink of a buckle and the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and he had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering. His fingers grasped at the chains binding him, preparing himself for the pain he knew was coming. He took a deep, ragged breath, and then it felt like he was being split in two. He tried to scream, but his voice came out as a choked, hoarse, sob, instead. The man behind him didn't waste time, ignoring any tearing he caused the boy, he pummeled in and out of him, causing the teen's whole body to jerk frailly, kept in place only by the chains and the rough hands hoisting his hips higher.

"Tell me you love me," the master snarled, one hand reaching up to tug Misaki's hair, again. The boy tried to speak and failed. "Tell me!"

"I love you!" he managed to sob. "L-love…you…ungh…" He barely even felt the pain as a set of teeth sank into his shoulder. His mind couldn't take any more agony and simply refused to process it. It came as a relief, though he knew this also meant he'd pass out any minute.

"Come for me." His body, well conditioned, responded appropriately and he moaned, convulsing as much as his master would allow. The older man pulled out, splattering the back of Misaki's legs with his essence. The chains were undone and the boy collapsed as his master got up. The bed jolted as the man kicked it. "Clean this mess up." And then, he was gone, the door shutting behind him, leaving the broken boy to cry himself to sleep.

At last, he awoke, his body aching and his head pounding. He forced his body out of bed, remembering the order to clean up, and stripped the sheets off the bed. He threw them in the laundry, refusing to notice how they were almost completely red with blood. He was dizzy – probably from loss of blood – and in pain and weak…but what could he do? Stumbling, he dragged his abused body to the bathroom and washed up. After that, he returned to his room, put on new sheets, and fell back asleep, his last thought being, before he faded into unconsciousness,_ I want to die._

This went on, every day, for two weeks. He was not allowed out of the house at all during those weeks. He was given just enough food to keep him alive. After all, now that Misaki wasn't working, his master didn't care if he was scarred and emaciated. By the end of the first week, Misaki had resigned himself to the fact that this treatment would kill him – and was actually a little hopeful that it would – but Keiji kept him alive…just barely. Some days he had to force Misaki to eat, but such instances resulted in worse punishment, so by the end, Misaki just ate willingly. He no longer could speak above a whisper, his voice so hoarse from crying and screaming, and he couldn't bear to look at the picture of Akihiko's face.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on the creak of the door opening...Voices... Misaki listened through the dull haze of half-consciousness, trying to drag himself into wakefulness.

"Where is he?" a voice demanded. That voice…that voice…_Usami…sama?_ He thought weakly. _No…I must be hallucinating. No one's there. I'm alone…no one's coming for me._

"Who?" his master's grating voice retorted.

"The boy! Misaki!"

"That's none of your business."

"I want to buy him."

"…He's not for sale."

"120 million yen, in cash. I have it right here." Silence. "Let me see him."

"Misaki! Get dressed and come out!" his master's voice called. The boy rolled off the bed, collapsed twice before managing to get stable on his feet, and pulled on some clothes from the closet. Weakly, he staggered out into the hall. Akihiko stood there, staring in horror and shock at his state. He winced and looked away, the memories of all those nights coming back to him in full from the sight of the man's face.

"Do yourself a favor – take the money and give me the kid, before I resort to less savory methods of protecting him from you, you bastard." Akihiko set down a briefcase and walked over to the boy. "Misaki…It's me, Usami-san…"

"Please don't make me look at you," Misaki pleaded softly.

"Shhhh, you don't have to do anything," the author assured him gently. "May I pick you up? You look weak. I'm going to take you away from here."

"Y-you are?"

"Yes, Misaki. I'm going to keep you safe." The author shot a disgusted glare at the man, picked up the teen, and started to leave. "If you don't accept the money, I will simply use it for other means of liberating the boy."

"I accept the money." The door slammed shut behind the author.

"I'm taking you to a hospital right now." Misaki kept his eyes shut, if he couldn't see Akihiko, the man's warm, his strength, his gentle grip could comfort him. He leaned his face into the author's broad chest.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm not going to leave you alone for even a second, okay? I'll be with you the entire time, but we have to get you to a hospital, now, okay?"

"O-okay…" He rushed the boy down the steps of the apartment building and to his car. Gently, he deposited him in the passenger's seat and buckled him in before getting in the driver's seat. "Usami-san…h-he…he made me look…look at a picture of you…while doing so many things to me…"

"I'm so sorry. Oh, Misaki, I'm sorry. I should've thought to just buy you sooner. I should've protected you. I'm so…so sorry, Misaki." The author reached over and took his hand. His fingers were cold, but they were large and comforting, decidedly gentle even in their anxiety. "I promise I'm going to do everything I can do make things better for you." Misaki nodded, leaning his head against the window, and dropped into unconsciousness.

When he awoke, he was in a bed. He groaned and opened his eyes, everything was white. A large, cool hand encompassed one of his own. He glanced sideways and then away, a bolt of fear running through him. He missed the pain expression on the author's face as he did so.

"Are you okay?" the author asked softly. "The doctor says you've been malnourished and lost a lot of blood…apparently you're suffering from some lesions and pretty bad bruising, too."

"I-I'm okay, now."

"I saw the pictures…of what that man did to you. Misaki, I'm so sorry."

"It's not…your fault."

"I should've acted sooner. I…I should've…I don't know done something. When you didn't show up that first day, I started asking around other clubs – thinking he'd moved, but I couldn't find you. Then I started trying to look up where he lived – of course, he didn't keep you in **his** apartment, so it took a while to track down another place he owned, and by that time it had just been so long…I was sure you were dead already. Misaki, I was so scared."

"Why…all this…for me?" Akihiko lifted the boy's hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against his knuckles.

"Is it so wrong to want to help you?"

"It's just…no one else…has."

"No, they've wanted to. I know there are people who want to, but they just…don't have the resources I do." Misaki's eyes drifted shut, again.

"Thank you. I…I don't know…what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just rest, for now, okay?"

"Okay…you won't go anywhere…will you?"

"No. I'll stay right here. I promise." He held the boy's hand until he fell asleep again. Then, with a heavy sigh, he released it and leaned back in his chair. A little later, a man in a police uniform came in. They'd already gotten Akihiko's statement and asked a few probing questions, but now that they'd confirmed Misaki to be the same as the missing person from ten years ago, they had some more questions. He sat down in a chair beside Akihiko and took out a notepad and pen.

"Can you walk us through exactly how you met Misaki, again?"

"Yes, I was at a bar called Shangri-La. I met Misaki there and thought he was a little young, especially because he was working as a…well…he was…an entertainer…not to mention he looked terrified. I got his name and later I saw him leaving with another man. I looked up his name and after a bit of searching, I came up with some old newspaper report about a missing persons case, a boy, named Takashi Misaki. Of course, I immediately thought it might be the same person – not to mention the lead suspect was the man I'd seen him with earlier, Fukui Keiji. I confronted him about it and found out he was the same. I went to the police once, and they just…turned the other way, as it were. I continued to visit him to spare him as much as I could, but then he stopped showing up at the bar."

"So…?"

"So then I started trying to find out where Fukui lived and where he'd be keeping Misaki. I called in some favors with some friends I have in the journalism department, and they helped me get the information, then I went and took Misaki away from there. He was like this when I found him."

"Your bank records show you withdrew 120 million yen, today."

"Yes, that was to buy Fukui's cooperation."

"So you bought Misaki."

"Call it what you want, I did what it took to get him out of there. Any later and he might've been dead, by now. And like I said before, the police weren't exactly helpful."

"Very well. We are going to contact his brother, Takashi Takahiro. He is the boy's legal guardian, and you will be free to leave, after that." And with that, the police officer stood and left. Akihiko nodded slowly. _Am I just going to leave? I guess it'll be fine, once he's with his brother, right?_ He reached out and brushed his fingers against the boy's sunken cheek. _It's going to be okay, now, Misaki…_

It was around an hour or so later that a flustered young man came in, probably in his late twenties, black hair and confused grey eyes. He stopped in the doorway to Misaki's room and cleared his throat awkwardly. Akihiko looked up at him and stood.

"I'm Usami Akihiko."

"And that…that…"

"That's your brother." The man took a stumbling step forward, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"I thought he was dead."

"I know."

"The police told me…about what happened to him…i-it's all my fault. I was supposed to take care of him. And I let him get kidnapped and…and abused," Takahiro whispered, walking over to stand by the boy's bedside. "God, look at him…he's half dead. He's…" he trailed off, tears rising to his eyes. Akihiko took a few steps back to give him his privacy. Misaki groaned slightly, stirring from his sleep. His eyes cracked open. "Misaki?" the man asked tentatively. Now the teen's eyes flew wide open.

"Usami-sama?! Usa-?" his voice cut off as he stared around in blatant fear. Akihiko came forward and took his hand, laying his free hand over the boy's eyes.

"I'm right here," he assured him gently. "I'm going to remove my hand, okay?"

"O-okay." Akihiko removed his hand and Misaki turned his gaze to Takahiro.

"Misaki, this is your brother, Takahiro."

"Nii…san?"

"Misaki…I'm so sorry. Misaki, I…I thought you were dead." Tears began to roll down Takahiro's cheeks.

"Nii-san…Y-you're here."

"I came as soon as the police called." The boy flinched as his brother reached out to touch his cheek. "It's me, Misaki, I'm not going to hurt you."

"S-sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Akihiko cut in, earing a shocked glance from Takahiro. "It's not your fault; it's a gut response. You have nothing to apologize for." Takahiro nodded.

"I'm going to protect you from here on out, Misaki, I promise," the older brother assured the younger. "Once you're released from the hospital, you can come live with us – me and my wife that is…it's going to be okay." Misaki's fingers tightened around Akihiko's hand.

"O-okay…b-but can Usami-sama come visit? I…I mean…if he's not too busy…"

"I'm not," Akihiko replied softly.

"Of course he can," Takahiro complied readily. "Anything to make you feel better, but we're not going to let anything happen to you, anymore. Know that."

"Y-yeah…"

"You should try to get some more sleep. I'm sorry to have woken you, in the first place." Akihiko murmured.

"S-stay?" Misaki whispered, his voice lifting hopefully.

"Of course." Within minutes, the boy was asleep, again. Takahiro now turned to Akihiko.

"Thank you so much…for helping him."

"Anyone in my position would've done the same."

"Still…Thank you…so much."

"You're welcome."

"But I noticed…he won't look at you. You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"No, Fukui…when he hurt Misaki, he made him stare at a picture of me…after he found out we'd become friends. It's called classical conditioning, his mind subconsciously pairs the pain of the…punishment…with an image of my face. Hence, he doesn't want to look at me."

"I see. I'm sorry…for being so suspicious…"

"I understand, but trust me when I say I care for Misaki more than I care for myself, even. I want nothing more than to help this boy."

"I understand, but really, you've done enough. I'm his legal guardian, if you would let me take it from here, that would be appreciated."

"Of course. You do have the legal right…obligation…to take care of him, but please keep in mind that this is about him…not about you proving anything to him or yourself…I just…I told him he'd stay, so if you don't mind…"

"I'm not trying to prove anything. Are you suggesting I'd put my own ego above my brother?"

"No. Never. I was not **implying** anything. I was simply be cautious." They stared at each other for a long time before Takahiro backed off.

"I can't believe he's alive…I mean, after all this time…we had a funeral and everything!" he sighed heavily, sitting down in the chair by the bed.

"I can only imagine what it must be like. The fear of losing him the first time, the grief of thinking him dead, the anxiety of not really knowing…then finding him again – relief, guilt, old sorrow drudged up…all these questions. What if I hadn't sent him on his own? If only I'd just kept a closer eye on him…Did I look hard enough for him?"

"Are you mocking me?" Takahiro asked angrily.

"No, on the contrary, I am sympathizing with you," came the novelist's calm response.

"Look…I know you want to help, but I think this is something that has to be taken care of inside the family. You know? I just…"

"I understand, but if Misaki asks me to stay…I think it's best I stay at least until he wakes up, okay?" The two of them lapsed into silence. _Takahiro's right…now that he's here, Misaki won't need me anymore,_ Akihiko thought a little sadly. _I suppose this will be goodbye, then._


	5. Chapter 5

_"Misaki…I'm so sorry," a deep, comforting voice rumbled in his ear. Large, cool hands stroked through his hand and down his spine. "Misaki…"_

_"Usami-sama…" he breathed, leaning into that warmth. "Usami-sama, don't let go."_

_"I won't. I am always here for you. All you have to do is call out for me, and I'll be right by your side."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise." Their lips met and reacquainted themselves, tongue mapping familiar territory as they twisted together in an age-old dance. The boy felt a shock of pleasure run through him. He was so unused to it…Unused to being the one feeling good…Unused to being loved. He wrapped his arms around the author's neck as they broke for air. "Misaki, I love you….so much."_

The boy opened his eyes to find himself curled up in bed. It had been two weeks since he'd moved in with Takahiro and his wife, and he was still unused to it. Akihiko came and visited every time he called – he'd given them his phone number – but it was obvious that Takahiro wasn't entirely comfortable with how much he was around. But the fact was that if he went too long without Akihiko, Misaki started to get panicky and frightened. If he didn't see Akihiko once every other day, he started to have nightmares, again. Really, deep inside, he wished he had the courage to just ask to live with the author, but he was too frightened of what Takahiro would say.

"Misaki? Breakfast is ready!" Manami, Takahiro's wife, called brightly. Misaki sat up and picked up the cellphone he'd been given.

"Coming!" he called even as he dialed Akihiko's number.

"Hello?" the author's voice came over the phone. It was clear he was tired, as if he'd just woken up. Misaki's shoulder's drooped. _I'm always causing him problems. Why did I call him right now, anyways? I just…really wanted to hear his voice, but…_ he sighed. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Misaki, how are you? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" All tiredness left the other man's voice immediately.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I didn't have a nightmare. I just…I just really wanted to hear your voice. I know you came yesterday, but…"

"Why don't I stop by today – maybe we could all go out to the park or something?" Akihiko offered.

"Y-yeah…or maybe…just the two of us?"

"Put your brother on and I'll ask."

"…um…"

"Oh, he doesn't know you called? That's fine. I'll call him in a little bit – say half an hour? Okay?" _He's always thinking about me and trying to make things easy on me, _Misaki thought. _Why? Why is he so nice to me?_

"Thank you." Misaki hung up before getting up to get changed. After breakfast, Akihiko **did** call Takahiro and ask to have a few hours with Misaki. Takahiro was reluctant to leave his brother alone with the author, who he thought were already too attached to each other, but eventually agreed. So it was that an hour later, the older man came to pick up Misaki, who immediately ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you, too," Akihiko chuckled, scooping Misaki up bridal style and carrying him to the car. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. Maybe just back to your place? I've never been…and I want to know more about you, Usami-sama."

"Are you sure that's where you want to go?"

"Y-yeah. I've actually wanted to…since the beginning…"

"Alright then." But as he moved to set the boy down in the passenger's seat, Misaki clung a little tighter.

"Don't…put me down just yet…please?"

"Alright. Are you okay?"

"I just…I miss you…when you're not around. And I…I wish I could just live with you, Usami-sama…" There was a moment of shocked silence.

"…Yeah, I wish you could, too, but I don't really know how to be a warm, loving family, and Takahiro's your brother and legal guardian."

"I know, but it's hard…to live with him. He keeps trying to pretend…like everything's normal. It's difficult…and strange."

"He's doing his best."

"I know, b-but you do better." Akihiko felt a surge of possessiveness for the boy wash through him, and he tightened his arms a little, nuzzling the boy's hair. Misaki sighed contentedly. "I wish we could just stay like this…forever."

"…Me too."

"Okay…we can go…to your place, now…" Akihiko set the boy down, got in the driver's seat, and drove off. When he carried Misaki inside, the boy gaped.

"It's so big!" he gasped, getting down out of Akihiko's arms to look around. The author smiled at his amazement as he went around to explore the whole place. "Whoa…!"

"What did you find?" the novelist asked, smiling.

"Y-your room…what's with all these toys?" He chuckled.

"It started out as a small experiment, trying to get the feel of a normal childhood and somehow it became…this," he explained, coming up behind the boy. Misaki wandered into the room, picking his way neatly over to the bed. He flopped down, inhaling deeply into the pillow. "What are you doing?" Akihiko asked, sitting down next to him.

"It smells like Usami-sama," Misaki muttered, embarrassed. Suddenly, one of the boy's small hands shot out and grabbed Akihiko, pulling him down so the teen could cuddle into his chest. "I could just go back to sleep, like this."

"You can if you want. You're still recovering, after all. You need to sleep a lot to conserve your strength." Thin, slender fingers reached up to comb through ashy-brown hair.

"You remind me of a rabbit…" the boy mumbled into Akihiko's shirt. The author chuckled and lifted an amused eyebrow.

"A rabbit?"

"Soft…and gentle…and someone I can love…I always wanted a rabbit when I was younger. Plus your name…sounds like rabbit."

"Hmm…alright then." Akihiko kissed the top of Misaki's head. "I can be **your** Usagi-san." He could practically **feel** the boy's blush.

"U-Usagi-san?"

"There's no need for you to call me –sama, anyways, right?"

"Usagi-san…I like it."

"Me too…I'm glad to be **your** Usagi-san." Hesitantly, he tilted the boy's chin up and stared down at his face. His eyes were closed, but he looked relaxed, a small smile on those oh-so tempting lips, and a blush dusting over his adorable cheeks. Without quite meaning to, he leaned in and pressed his lips to the boy's. There was a moment of shock, in which both of them tensed and made to recoil, but then Misaki's hands in his hair were urging him closer. With a valiant show of self-restraint, he kept the kiss perfectly chaste. "Misaki, I love you," the older man whispered when they broke for air. The teen gasped softly, and Akihiko leaned in again, placing his lips over Misaki's slightly parted ones. His tongue slithered into the boy's mouth, causing them both to groan in with pleasure. His hands sought to pull the boy's body closer, exploring over his back. _Stay above the belt,_ he cautioned himself firmly. _Above the belt, Akihiko! This boy has been sexually traumatized, you will __**not**__ grab that adorable, little backside, no matter how much it tempts you!_ Misaki's mouth was sweet and spicy all at once, the best thing he'd ever tasted. "Oh I love you so much," he whispered when they parted, again.

"U-Usagi…san…" the boy was caught between a whimper and a whine. "Th-that's embarrassing." And yet Akihiko could practically **feel** the glow of happiness inside the boy when he said it, so he said it again, and again, and again.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He whispered it over and over into the boy's ear, kissing him softly each time. His sprinkled soft, butterfly kisses over the boy's forehead and eyes and nose and cheeks all the while assuring him how much he loved him. And by the time he was finished, Misaki had fallen asleep, again. He smiled down at the teen's sleeping face. _When did I fall so hard for this kid?_ He mused absently.

After the boy had his nap, they got up and went out to a park to enjoy the day. Akihiko recited poetry to him until he was tomato red and then bought him an ice-cream to make up for it, which of course, only made him blush even more. But throughout the whole day, Akihiko couldn't get Misaki's words out of his head. _I wish I could just live with you._ Honestly, he really, really wanted Misaki to live with him, too. Not just because he loved having the boy around, but also because he was fairly certain the boy was better off with him. Misaki had called him, after his nightmares, which still happened quite frequently. The poor boy sounded so desolate and frightened and the fact that it was Akihiko, not Takahiro, to whom he turned for help had the author wondering if it wasn't a better idea, at least until the boy settled into a normal life, for them to live together.

When he took Misaki home a for lunch, he pulled Takahiro outside to address the matter. To be honest, he was nervous to bring it up, but he didn't see much other way. He couldn't expect Misaki to mention it, after all, nor would he want the boy to have to do that. He'd come up with his strategy, though, so now it was all about persuading Takahiro to go along with his plan. He knew the man wouldn't take well to him just saying that Misaki was better off with him, so he had to be clever about this, if he wanted it to work.

"Yes, what is it?" the black-haired man asked.

"I want to tutor Misaki…to get him caught up…in case he ever wants to go to college or get a job."

"Are you sure we should be worrying about that now?"

"Learning can be therapeutic and might get his mind off of his past."

"…Alright, how would you want to work with teaching him. It's a long way to here from your place, isn't it?"

"That's why Misaki would live with me."

"WHAT?! Absolutely not! He needs his family!"

"We could arrange for you to visit him, but…" Akihiko took a deep breath. "Think about it, Takahiro. Manami is pregnant, you're busy with work and trying to get ready for another child, you're going to have to start choosing between Misaki and the rest of your family and your work, pretty soon. Not to mention, if he doesn't get a good education, he'll never become independent. I've tutored others before, I know how to teach, and my educational background is more than sufficient proof that I can do this. Plus I can give Misaki anything he needs without worrying about cost or time constraints – if need be, I can put my manuscript on hold, for now. I know…that it's not ideal, because you're his blood family, but at the same time…by this point he knows me better…and is comforted by my presence."

"Are you saying that I'm not sufficient to help Misaki?!" Akihiko sighed and quit trying to sugar-coat things.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Takashi-san. It's not that you're not trying, it's that you are unable."

"And you are?"

"Yes. I would not be saying this if I were not completely positive that I am the best person to take care of Misaki, right now, and because of his expressed opinion that he wants to live with me."

"If he wants something, he should talk to me about it!"

"How can he? He's terrified, he's used to being kicked around, he's shy, he's embarrassed, and he doesn't want to seem ungrateful. But, please, you can't be ignorant about this, anymore. There's a reason he calls me every day and asks me to come over every other day. Right now…he needs me, and I won't ignore that." Silence.

"I'll think about it."

"Yes. Think about it, please…and listen…next time he has a nightmare. Listen to him. I know it's me he calls out for because in the hospital, he used to have nightmares too. Please don't ignore this, anymore. I know you want what's best for you, and I understand that more than anything you want to be able to help him. I know you feel responsible and guilty, but you have to open your eyes and understand what he really needs, not what you want him to need."

"I said I'll think about it." And with that, Takahiro turned on his heel and walked inside, his brows creased in thought. "Misaki!" he called.

"Yes?" the boy asked.

"Usami-san suggested he tutor you so you can catch up in school…and you would live with him." He couldn't miss how Misaki's face lit up before he looked away.

"R-really? U-um…what do you think about that?" he asked. The older brother gave a defeated sigh.

"I wasn't sure…I wanted to know your opinion."

"Oh, um, well, you see…"

"You can be honest. I won't be mad at you, nor will I think you're ungrateful." The boy blushed heavily and gnawed his lip.

"Y-you say that, but…"

"Misaki." A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he flinched, though just barely. "You can tell me the truth…I want the truth."

"I think that…it would be a good idea…to have me live with Usami-sama." He sat down on the couch. "I-I really appreciate…everything you've done for me, it's just that…well…I guess…I just…f-feel more comfortable…with him…and I don't have nightmares as much…when he's around, b-but…I mean…um…"

"It's okay. I understand." Takahiro sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize it earlier. Of course Akihiko makes you most comfortable. He was there when you needed someone, he saved you…I get it. I guess I just wanted to be able to make up for what happened to you so badly that I was blinded…to what you really needed, so-" He was stunned into silence when the boy hugged him tightly. For the first time since his return, Misaki was touching him, voluntarily.

"Thank you, Nii-san. You're so understanding and kind…"

"I just…want to make it up to you…what you had to suffer…I want you to live a long, full, happy life…" Takahiro hugged him back. "So I'll talk to Usami-san about the arrangements for you to move in with him, tomorrow, then…"

* * *

Sorry for the wait on the update, here it is!


	6. Chapter 6

Akihiko came home, tired, after a long interview his editor had forced him to go to. Honestly, he never knew why she forced him to go to these stupid things. It wasn't like he enjoyed them, and he was popular enough as it was, right? _Where's Misaki, he's usually right at the door to greet me,_ he thought. Taking off his shoes, he noticed the whole place smelled sort of sweet. Frowning he headed towards the kitchen.

"Misaki?" he called. "Misaki?" The boy poked his head out of the kitchen and came running down the hall, his eyes seeking to look at anything but Akihiko's face, a smile brightening his adorable face.

"Welcome home, Usagi-san," he greeted him, embracing the man.

"What's that smell?" The boy looked to the side nervously.

"…So, how was your interview?"

"Fine…Misaki, what's that smell?"

"…What did you talk about?"

"Just my latest book, but Misaki, will you please tell me what that is?" But the boy was already grabbing the older man's hand and dragging him to the couch.

"Just sit down and relax, okay? You must be tired!" And then he hurried off to the kitchen. Akihiko frowned. _Why is he being so weird?_ He wondered, staring after him. He jumped when he heard a yelp from the kitchen.

"Misaki?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Please just relax!" The author frowned anxiously. "Close your eyes!" the voice called. Sighing, he obeyed.

"Misaki?" He heard footsteps approaching.

"Usagi-san…hold out your hands." Again, the novelist did as he was told. Something warm was placed in his waiting fingers and he opened his eyes. The object was a chocolate-chip cookie. "I looked up the recipe…to make something nice for Usagi-san, because I don't know how to do very many things." The author blinked and took a bite. "How is it?"

"It's delicious," he praised, a smile stretching over his features. And it was true. "It looks like you have a gift for baking, Misaki."

"Really?" A beautiful, red blush painted itself across the boy's cheeks. "Th-then you don't have to worry about my education. I'll just learn to be a housekeeper…I can stay and take care of you as rent…I'll learn to do the laundry and cook and clean and-!"

"Misaki…is that the life you want? Don't you want options?"

"…What?" Akihiko sighed. _As great as that sounds, I can't help but imagine that would be unfulfilling for Misaki._ He reached out and took the boy's hand, pulling him into his lap.

"Today's society is built on education…if you don't have one, your options become very limited. Furthermore, if you pursue a life of just being my housekeeper…you'll be stuck if you ever want to do something else. I don't want you to be unable to follow what you really want to do, which is why I think you should try to focus on your studies."

"O-oh…" _But if I'm with Usagi-san…I sometimes feel like it would be just fine…to just live like this, right?_ Misaki thought. _D-don't be silly! Why would he want a kid hanging around him all the time, anyways? No doubt he wants a little space. You've already imposed so much…_ He got up. "R-right, well…I'll go to my room and study then." And with that, he hurried off. Akihiko frowned slightly. He hadn't meant to drive Misaki away…he'd just wanted him to think about things for a little bit.

Misaki, meanwhile, sat up in his room, unable to explain why his chest was aching the way it was. He squeezed his eyes shut and tucked in his legs. _Stop being so selfish – he's already done so much for you,_ he chided himself, and yet still a tear rolled down his cheeks. _Stop it! You're so ungrateful! How can you possibly want more from him?_ He choked back a sob. There was a knock on the door and he tried, again, to quiet himself.

"Misaki?" the author sounded concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes!" _Oh, no! Now he'll know I'm crying!_ The door opened and Akihiko came in. The teen tried to cover his face but the author was faster, grabbing his hands.

"Misaki…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I don't want you around. Honestly, I love having you around. I wouldn't have asked your brother to let you stay here if I didn't."

"B-b-but…I-I'm just a b-b-b-burden!"

"No…shhh, no you're not."

"But you're always…d-d-doing things for me, a-and I ha-haven't repa-pa-paid you at all." A large, cool hand cupped his cheek.

"You don't need to repay me for anything. Misaki…I do these things…because somehow…I fell in love with you." The boy hiccupped, his tears stopping.

"W-what?"

"I love you, Misaki."

"B-but you n-n-never try t-t-to touch me…or anything…like that."

"Well, how could I…knowing what you'd been forced to do all those years? It's more than just lust, Misaki. I **love** you." Suddenly, the boy launched himself forward, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, and crushed his mouth against that of the older man. Akihiko froze up, eyes wide. He pulled away. "Misaki, you don't have to force yourself…"

"If it's you…Usagi-san…I think it's okay. I want to repay you, and if y-you…if you love me…please…don't push me away." Akihiko nodded and tugged his tie loose. Misaki jumped slightly when he felt a strip of silk wrap around his eyes.

"You still have trouble seeing my face, right? This way you won't have to worry about it," Akihiko explained before drawing the boy in for another, much gentler kiss. His tongue swept out along the boy's lips, requesting entrance, which was granted. Misaki whimpered – but not of fear or displeasure – as the author's tongue thoroughly explored his mouth. He sucked lightly, pulling it further to play with his own tongue. At last, they parted for breath.

"You taste…like cigarettes…and cookies," the boy panted. Akihiko slipped his hand up beneath the boy's shirt, pleased when he arched into his touch. "Ah…"

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes…yes it's okay. I-it's good…" Akihiiko pulled the boy's shirt off over his head and leaned in to kiss the boy's neck. Small, slender fingers picked at the buttons of his shirt, fumbling to get them undone. When he did, those child-like hands spread over his chest, mapping the foreign expanse carefully, memorizing every curve and ripple.

"Misaki…are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"If you need me to stop…you only need to tell me, okay?" (A/N: I know this is a little OOC for Usagi-san's relationship with Misaki, but I don't think even Akihiko would be able to force someone who was abused the way Misaki was…)

"I will, so please…please don't stop, yet. With you…I'm not afraid." The author smiled and began to work on the boy's pants while his mouth wandered down to locate on round, pert nipple. "Ah!" Misaki cried out as the novelist's mouth closed over it. He suckled softly on it, all lips and tongue – no teeth. "Oh…U-Usagi-san…" Misaki stammered, his fingers threading through those ashy-brown locks. He lifted his hips and wriggled a little to allow his soon-to-be lover to get his pants and boxer's off. One, large hand wrapped around the boy's erect manhood. "Ah! Oh!" he gasped.

"Does it feel good, Misaki?" Akihiko purred.

"U-Usagi-san!" The author lifted back up to kiss the boy softly. Then, he placed his lips right against his ear.

"Tell me how good it feels." His tongue reached out to lick along the shell of the boy's ear. "Tell me, Misaki."

"Ungh…"

"Tell me or I won't continue." Akihiko stopped all movements. A huge blush painted Misaki's cheeks.

"I-it feels…good…" he mumbled. The author held his hand up to the boy's mouth, which automatically opened to take them in obediently, coating them thoroughly in saliva. The older man removed his fingers and trailed them down to the teen's twitching entrance. He rubbed it a little before pushing a single finger in. "A-ah!" Akihiko pumped it in and out a few times, his own cock hardening almost impossibly at how tight the boy's passage was around his finger. Choking down his impatience, however, he made sure the boy was as loose as possible before adding a second finger.

"Does it hurt too badly?"

"N-not at all…" Misaki almost chuckled. He was used to people not even bothering to prepare him at all. The author began to scissor his fingers, stretching that enticing hole. As soon as he could, he added a third digit. "Ungh!"

"Should I stop?"

"No…no, it feels…it feels good…" The boy's lips were parted in deep, shuddering gasps, his chest rising and falling deeply. He ground down against Akihiko's fingers until suddenly he stiffened. "Oh! Th-there!" he gasped. The author let out a soft moan of impatience and swiftly undid his pants, yanking them down to his knees.

"Misaki…I can't wait anymore," he whispered. "Can I…put it in?"

"Y-yeah…" He hoisted the boy's legs up around his waist and lined himself up at the boy's entrance. Slowly…agonizingly so, he began to push into the tight, wet heat of Misaki's passage until, at last, he was settled fully inside the boy.

"Misaki…it feels so good inside of you," he panted. "You're amazing." That's when he noticed a few tears leak out from beneath the blindfold. Swearing softly, he made to pull out of the boy, but those legs linked around behind him to hold him in place. "Misaki, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Th-that's not it…I-I'm just…overwhelmed, because no one's ever been so…gentle with me…before," the teen replied with a small smile. The author's eyes widened slightly, then he bent and hugged the boy tightly.

"I love you!" he whispered passionately, starting to rock back and forth gently. Gradually, he increased the pace and depth of his thrusts, angling his hips to locate his lover's prostate again.

"Oh!" _Found it,_ he thought, continuing to strike that bundle of nerves each time. "M-more…" he moaned softly. "Pl-please…f-f-faster." The older man complied, his hips snapping forward. He ran his fingers through the brunette's hair, trying to stay as gentle as possible. _I want to treasure him. I want to protect him and shelter him like the precious jewel he is._ A hand slipped behind his neck and drew him into a long, deep kiss. _And most of all…I want to heal him. I want him to live a life free of fear._

"Ung…Misaki…s-so good," he mumbled through his pleasure. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He wanted to say it over and over again until there was not even a shred of doubt in the boy's heart.

"Usagi-san…I'm…I'm going to…"

"It's fine. Don't hold back. I love you." Misaki cried out loudly, spasms contorting his body as his muscles clamped down hard on his lover's manhood.

"Usagi-san!" The author's eyes rolled up into his head at the sensation and also came hard, his speed spilling deep into the boy.

"Misaki!" They rode out their orgasms, rocking together until they'd finally come down from their highs. Akihiko gently pulled out of the boy, cast off his pants, and lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you so much."

"I…I think I might love you, too…maybe." The older man grinned, nuzzling the younger's hair happily. After all, he had an adorable lover whom he loved and who loved him in return – what more could he ask for? And then, with that, he promptly allowed himself to fall asleep. Misaki reached up and took off the blindfold. Hesitantly, he brought his eyes up to Akihiko's face. An instinctual bolt of fear ran through him, but he suppressed it. He softly brushed his lips against the other man's. _How am I supposed to not fall for you when you've been so kind to me?_ He wondered, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Usagi-san." Then, he surrendered himself to the blackness of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the wait on the update! Whew, school has been running me ragged! Anyways, here it is. I could end it here or do a few more chapters and get to the point where Misaki is about as recovered as he'll ever get, it's up to you guys. I mean, if I add a few more chapters, it will no doubt be horribly cheesy and whatever, whereas now, it's got the mandatory lemon in the story and has a bright future without being TOO cheesy (I hope). Anyways, please just either say in reviews or PM if you want more or if you think I should end it here.


	7. Chapter 7

Takahiro knocked on Akihiko's door. It had been two years since his younger brother had started living with the author, and he'd only met with his brother a handful of times. This was his first time actually coming to their house, but it was Misaki's birthday, and Akihiko had wanted Takahiro to come over to celebrate. Manami stood beside him, their baby in her arms. Akihiko opened the door.

"Hello," he greeted them. "Thanks for coming. How have you two – three – been?" They came in.

"We're doing well, thanks. How are you and Misaki?"

"I'm fine. Misaki's finishing up his math lesson." There was the sound of footsteps running down the stairs and Misaki came into view.

"Nii-san! Hi!" He waved cheerily, joining Akihiko. "Manami-san." He walked over to the baby and kissed her forehead. "Hello, Haruko-chan!" he greeted his niece. "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Happy birthday, Misaki," Takahiro murmured, embracing the teen. "Did you forget?" Misaki blushed.

"Oh! Thank you…I did forget…" All of them headed to the kitchen, where Akihiko had laid out a cake he'd ordered. He hugged Misaki, subtly sneaking in a kiss to his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Misaki." Of course, they hadn't told Takahiro about their relationship, yet, and now, when things were going so well, was probably not a good time. He didn't really want to ruin Misaki's birthday. They all sat down around the table, and Akihiko lit the candles. The teen grinned up at him and he felt a glow of pleasure when those green eyes connected with his own lilac ones. Even though it had been more than a year since Misaki had started being able to look at him casually without even a trace of fear, it gave him a swell of warmth and pride when his younger lover looked directly at his face.

"Go ahead and blow out the candles," Manami urged. "Don't forget to make a wish." Takahiro chuckled.

"He's too old for that," he muttered.

"It can't hurt, right?" Misaki pointed out before closing his eyes and blowing out the candles. Then, he cut the cake and served it out. They all chatted as they ate.

"So, how's life with Haruko going?" Akihiko asked, his hand sliding over under the table to Misaki's knee. The teen shot him a glance but then returned to his cake.

"It's going well, thanks, Akihiko," Manami replied. "She never wants to sleep and always wants to eat, but that's expected, right?" The author's hand trailed further up his lover's leg, rubbing small, enticing circles.

"You tell me. My knowledge of raising kids is next to nothing." Misaki choked on a bite of cake as Akihiko's hand found the front of his pants and squeezed gently. "Are you okay, Misaki?" the author asked, smirking slightly.

"I'm going to go get some milk – anyone else want some?" But before he could get up, Takahiro was on his feet.

"I'll get it. After all, it's your birthday, so you shouldn't have to serve us." He walked off before his brother could protest. Misaki squirmed slightly, reaching over to grab Akihik's arm under the table. The author, however, was much more interested in the growing hardness in the teen's pants than his hand on his arm. Takahiro returned with the milk for him and he muttered his thanks, taking a sip. He dug his nails into Akihiko's arm until the author released him returned his hand to the boy's thigh. That much he could handle.

After cake, they went to the living room and sat on the couch to chat over tea. Takahiro handed Misaki a package wrapped in bright red. Turning about the same color, Misaki smiled.

"Thank you," he muttered, embarrassed. He opened it to find a picture of their family back when their parents were alive. His eyes grew wide. "Nii-san…this is…"

"I didn't know-"

"This is perfect. It's…thank you!" The nineteen-year-old hugged his brother tightly. Takahiro returned the embrace.

"I'm glad you like it." After he sat back, Manami gave him her present: a cookbook he'd been looking at getting. He thanked, her, hugged her, and sat back down. Akihiko gave Misaki the next in a series of manga he'd been reading.

"Wow! It's not even out yet, Usagi-san! How did you get it?" Misaki asked, his eyes wide. Akihiko chuckled.

"My editor knows a manga editor who edits this manga. Oh, Aikawa-san told me to give you these chocolates she got you." Akihiko picked up a box of chocolates from the coffee table and handed them to Misaki.

"I'll thank her next time she calls." After about and hour or so of visiting, Takahiro and Manami left. The second the door shut, Akihiko kissed Misaki, gathering him up into his arms.

"Happy birthday," he whispered. Misaki leaned his head back to allow for the novelist's mouth to pay due attention to his throat.

"Thank you, Usagi-san. It was wonderful." The author grinned against the pale flesh of his neck, his hand sliding up Misaki's spine.

"Misaki…we're just getting started."

* * *

Okay, very short, I know, little epilogue. I think the story is better without it, but people asked to see Misaki all better, so here he is. Eh, anyways, didn't feel like writing the lemon that would've ensued after this point, so this is where I cut it. Thank you all for reading. Sorry for taking so long to get this to you. :)


End file.
